John "Soap" MacTavish (Original)
Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish, is one of the characters in the game, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He plays a major role during the Ultranationalist Crisis, a newcomer to the SAS and part of Captain Price's Bravo Team. Soap is one of the characters the player will assume the role of, and is the primary protagonist. His life is unknown after the events of CoD 4. History Soap's real name is John MacTavish. "Soap" begins his SAS Career hours before the six-day global conflict begins. He starts out as a Sergeant, unusual in that newcomers to the SAS are demoted to Trooper so that they must learn from the ground up. He is given a quick training session in weapons and techniques by Gaz, before being introduced to Captain Price and the rest of Bravo Team. Passing the Close-Quarter-Battle test (intended to be reminiscent of the real SAS "Killing Houses") he is placed on the team and briefed on the mission, to infiltrate and assault a Cargo Ship in the Bering Straight. On board the ship, they discover a nuclear bomb bound for Russia, though enemy MIGs interrupt their investigations, and Soap is just lucky enough to escape with his life, being forced to leap for the ramp of their helicopter just as it begins flying away which causes him to lose his grip just to be rescued at the last second by Price. Upon completing the mission, Soap, Captain Price and Gaz move into Russia to extract the informant who supplied them with the intelligence for the Cargoship, a man codenamed Nikolai. Working in close conjunction with Russian Government Loyalists led by Sergeant Kamarov, they successfully extract Nikolai, though their helicopter is shot down by Ultranationalist anti-aircraft missile fire. Bravo Team, Nikolai and another SAS Operator are forced to fight their way through enemy lines, before being provided with support from an AC-130 Spectre Gunship, callsigned "Wildfire". They are extracted by helicopter under cover of heavy air support from Wildfire. Soap's next mission would take him to Azerbaijan, with Bravo Team. Clearing through an abandoned village, Soap was witness to Khaled Al-Asad's execution by Captain Price. The next day, it appears Soap was designated the team's support man, being equipped with both an M249 and M21 sniper rifle. He was placed in charge of covering the team's retreat with the Minigun from a downed Black Hawk (destroying several Ultranationalist Helicopters in the process) and detonating the explosive charges placed at Phase Lines Bravo and Alpha. MacTavish's final mission (that we know of) saw him infiltrating Russia as part of the joint task force of US Marines and SAS Operators in order to eliminate Imran Zakhaev's nuclear capability. He was in charge of destroying the electricity supply to the facility, and then, during the escape, provided all-around covering fire for their jeep as they made their way to the extraction site. Fighting fiercely at the bridge during the penultimate battle, he was thrown to the floor and severely injured by an exploding tanker. He was pulled into cover by SSgt. Griggs, moments before Griggs was killed, and was then witness to Gaz' execution at the hands of Imran Zakhaev. A heavily wounded Captain Price slided Soap his M1911 pistol, and Soap personally killed Imran Zakhaev and two of his bodyguards, before blacking out, while being given medical attention by Sergeant Kamarov. Epilogue After the end credits, the level Mile High Club loads where an unspecified SAS operative and his team (also known as the One-One Team) are storming a large jetliner attempting to rescue a hostage under a difficulty dependent time limit. The event takes place outside of the previous storyline and no briefing is given making it nothing more than an Easter Egg. The introductory monologue makes a reference to the film "Airplane!"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airplane!. It has become something of a fan favorite. Some believe that the mission is just for the Arcade Mode, others think it may be a hint for a next "Call of Duty", but it is highly unlikely. Trivia *Soap has short blond hair, has blue eyes, is white, is about 5'8", and is in his twenties. *Soap has Scottish parents, but was born and raised in England. *In the F.N.G. training mission, Soap wears the Crew Expendable and Mile High Club clothing and armor, but doesn't wear a gasmask or hood. *In the Crew Expendable mission, Soap wears a helmet and gasmask. This is shown on Soap's picture on the top of this page. *In the other missions of the game, Soap wears the same clothing as Price and Gaz, but wears the same hat as Price. *In the opening video for Modern Warfare, in one scene, you see a clip from the Victor Zakhaev chase. Behind Victor Zakhaev, you quickly see Soap running at him. If you have good eye coordination, you'll see that he wears a Russian beanie hat as part of his Ultranationalist disguise. *Kamarov says to Soap "You are going to be all right, my friend" so Soap might not die. *Many players speculate that MacTavish dies, as he whites out like Jackson when he dies. This is uncertain, but it could also be possible that Soap is the soldier the player controls during Mile High Club. *After you kill Zakhaev, your objective of surviving the escape is completed, which could imply that Soap survived. Category:Characters Category:SAS Members